The key
by Othercat5
Summary: BORED! Wybourne while spending the night at Coralines house, decides to ask her whats behind the door. Coraline decides to show him herself. What truely lies behind the door NOW?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Id like to say that I NEED some constructive critiscisim. Im not the kind of person who likes criticsim but I am a person who NEEDS it. Sometimes weird things are written when im bored but other times realy serious things are written as well. So here's my serious side. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Credit where credit is do… Coraline belongs to Neil Gaimen and Henry Selick.**

Coraline imdeiatly awoke when she heard something downstairs. It has been a month since she escaped the 'Other World' and she still had nightmares about it.

Coraline quickly got out of bed and grabbed something to protect her. "This'll do…" She whispered to herself. As she walked down the floors creeked. "Shut up…!"

As soon as she got down the stairs she looked into the Parlor to see if there was anything in there. She then ran to the kitchen and peered inside to find someone was in there. As she slowly crepped behind the person she raised her weapon and swung it at the persons head. "OW!" The figure looked up at Corline. "H-hey Jonesy, what was that for?" Coraline saw it was Wybie and she breathed out a sigh of releif.

"Dang it Why-Were-You-Born! You s- I mean startled me!" Coraline and Wybie after pestering their parents or in Wybies situation his grandmother, for a sleepover, they FINALY got to do there sleepover!

"S-sorry Jonesy… I just COULDN'T eat what your dad made, so I came down here for a midnight snack." Wybie managed to say while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph… I don't blame you, Im a bit hungry too." Coraline got up on the counter top to look for food in the counters.

"H-hey Jonesy?" Wybie asked. "What is it, Why-Were-You-Born." Coraline asked.

Wybie flinched. "Errr… I was wondering wh-what was behind th-the d-d-door…" Wybie clenched his fists together scared of Coralines reply.

There was a pause for a second. "Why?" She finaly snapped at Wybie.

"I dunno… Just curious as to see what is there…"

"Well… You wanna see for yourself?" Coraline asked worriedly.

"…"

"Well?" Coraline grew inpatient.

Wybie laughed nervously. "Cute, Jonesy. Youd NEVER let me through that door…"

Coraline shrugged. "Ok, if you don't wanna see it…"

"I do!" Wybie screamed happily.

"Shhhh! Why-Were-You-Born, or youll wake up all of Oregon!"

Wybie covered his mouth then whispered, "I DO wanna see."

"Ok…W-we'll go to get the key tomorrow… Seriously Wybie the things I do for you." Coraline said

They both found some food a few mintues later. Coraline had a simple peanut butter sandwich, while Wybie got string cheese.

"So Jonesy, your sure your not just tricking me? You know to like push me down the well while we get the key?"

Coraline looked up alittle shocked. "What? Wybie im 11 im no murderer…" She took a bite of her sandwich. "I seriously wouldn't even consider pushing you down… That's just SICK."

"O-ok… Im just checking Jonesy. Are we gonna get up early tomorrow to get it?"

Coraline shook her head. "We should probably wait till noon. So you can go see if you have a fishing pole in your house, cause im sure as ever that I don't own one."

"F-fishinhg pole? Why?"

"To fish the key out." Coraline took her plate to the sink. "Come on Why-Were-You-Born lets get back to bed."

Coraline got in bed as Wybie got in his sleeping bag on the floor. '_She's dead… Or atleast she HAS to be, its been a MONTH she surely should have starved…' _Coraline thought as she went to sleep. _'Right?'_

_**Oopsy a cliff hanger. Sorry, but maybe some reveiws will encourage me to right more? :3**_

_**R&R? They tis cool.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY belong to Neil Gaimen and Henry Selick**

**ON WITH STORY :D**

Coraline woke up as Wybie shook her.

"Wake up Jonesy!"

"Huh? Oh uhhh right. Breakfast right?"

Wybie shook his head "The door… I got the fishing pole see?"

Coraline shook her head "Wybie… We agreed to wait till noon…"

Wybie sighed in dissapointment "Hey Jonesy, why are you so calm about this?"

"Oh TRUST me, im HORRIFIED! But its been a month so maybe whatever was there is gone now…"

Coraline got out of bed and ran downstairs. "WYBIE ITS 11:00! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Wybie wrung his hands "S-sorry… I had to get the fishing pole and such…"

Coraline rolled her eyes and got breakfast for the both of them. When they were done they both got dressed to go outside and get the key from the well. Once they got it, it was just about noon and they went back to Coralines place and into the Drawing Room.

Croraline took a deep breath as Wybie began to turn the key "WAIT!"

Wybie stopped turning the key in the lock and looked over at Coraline. "What is it?"

"Maybe we shouldn't…"

Wybie wasn't very happy when she said that. He stared at her for a sec then quickly unlocked it. "WHY-WERE-YOU-BORN!"

Wybie laughed a bit as he saw the tunnel then stopped laughing "The tunnel's a bit… Well… Creepy looking. Don't you think Jonesy…? Jonesy?" Wybie turned around to see Coraline frozen in fear.

"T-there you saw it NOW CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Wybie rolloed his eyes "Come on Jonesy! Can I crawl through? I wanna see whats at the other end!"

Coraline shook her head vigerousliy "NO WAY! Close it!"

Wybie looked at Coraline angrily then crawled away through the tunnel. He reached the other end he could hear Coraline calling for him to get back to her. "WYBIE GET BACK HERE!" He acted like he didn't hear her then he opened the door to the other end to see a dark living room with bug furniture laying everywhere. "Huh…" He got up and looked around when he saw the Beldam sitting on the couch slumped over and dead."Hey Jonesy its ok! Shes dead!" He didn't hear a reply but he just shrugged and walked out of the living room. He walked into the kitchen and saw on the table the food Coraline was given that she never touched and the box with the buttons, thread and needle in it.

"What are you doing in my house…?"

Wybie turned around shocked "Ahhhhhh!"

Coraline laughed when she saw his expression "Relax its me… I don't care if you were right or no that's shes dead I just want us to leave NOW!"

"Then leave no ones stopping you…" Wybie turned around to stare at the box.

Coraline grabbed his wrist "Lets go…" Coraline stared down at the box too then got behind Wybie and began pushing him.

"Come on Jonesy I just wanna look around…"

Coraline shook her head. "NO! WE'RE LEAVING!"

When they entered the living room to get to the door they saw that the door was closed and someone was standing by the door swinging the black key around.

**YUSH! Indeed peoples someone has locked 'em in! I was thinking about not having any harm happen to them and instead they were just locked in there and had to figure out how to escape but wheres the fun in that? Theres nothing interesting about that. Except the story Wybourneobssessed made! That's brilliant! **

**R&R?**


End file.
